datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia International Airlines/History
On 1 September, a new player named Airplaneguy9 went to Kaapstad, (called so to distinguish it from explorer6000's town Cape Town). He immediately thought about the fact that there were very few airports and no airlines on the server, and decided to change server history by introducing the first ever airline. He started digging at the Kaapstad area, to make a new airport, for Gaia Airline's first route, and finished a terminal and the layout of the new airport. He then had an idea to hub all flights at Radville, his home town. Through friend Jaded, he asked the mayor, Tscherkan, if he could construct a new international airport outside the town. Tscherkan agreed and gave the go-ahead, and the area east of the town was cleared to make way for a new airport. Airplaneguy9 went to advertise his airline, asking if any cities wanted the airline. Within the hour, he had gotten 5 flights, and offered to build the airports himself. On September 2, he had his first non-Gaia destination when he agreed to service Warsaw on Terra. Warsaw became the hub for Terra, introducing flights all over the world. He soon got two flights from Terra. The same day, he managed to get a slot in Boston! This was huge, as Boston, Gaia was the largest city in North America. Boston Logan Airport started construction the same day. The airline got a pilot and an investor, and through this, they aquired a helicopter to use between locations while airports were under construction. A temporary headquarters room was installed beneath Jaded's house in Radville. After obtaining more Terra flights, he started aiming for flights to Novus, and soon got one to Persepolis, approved by Spino_Raptor. His next aim was to make the new Radville Airport twice as big, however, it would take a while, so he decided to save up for the airline's first aircraft. He then got the GIA role on the Gaia Discord server. Due to the Radville-Anzac war crisis, GIA initially announced a temporary hub at PSHQ, then Boston, before finally settling on a permanent hub at Johannesburg, a new town he owned. After this, the airline started growing immensely. GIA announced its prices for routes, the cheapest costing $10,00, and the most expensive costing $65,00. On September 15, the airline made its first test flight from Kaapstad to Boston, a 10 minute helicopter flight operating as GA9001 which proved to be successful. WilliamCRES was the pilot for the flight, and he was paid $5 in wages, the standard for every pilot from then on. Airplaneguy9 also paid bencrab1 $10 for using the airport, also airport-use standard. Services to Novus were suspended permanently, as the world shut down the same day. However, the world was reset as Nova, and Airplaneguy9 saw this as an opportunity to connect the world in its infancy. On September 16, FlyNovus was launched as a low-cost subsidiary to GIA. The airline obtained over 20 flights in the first day, and was based in Cologne, Hanseatic Empire. GIA's Official Discord Server launched the same day. Sadly, on September 20, the airline sustained its first accident. Flight 9002, another test flight flown by WilliamCRES, the first plane flight, went missing off the Gaia world map en route from Boston to La Paz, after Airplaneguy9 was kicked out the aircraft. Airplaneguy9 launched an investigation on October 2, which is ongoing. The airline is still in its infancy. More will be added as the airline grows!